


午后红茶

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	午后红茶

01  
窗外毒辣的阳光和树上的鸣蝉也分不清是谁精力更旺盛，教室内头顶的吊扇吱吱呦呦不知疲倦地旋转着，却怎么也吹不散室内燥热的空气，和着橡胶跑道被炙烤的快融化的气味儿，熏得人头昏脑胀，困意上涌。

这样的天气，就该待在凉快的空调房里盖着棉被呼呼大睡，待到傍晚夕阳下山，出门游泳才好，然而这样惬意悠长的暑假，并不属于准高三。

冷饮在夏天的寿命总是尤为短暂，漂浮着柠檬片和冰块的红茶用不了半小时就会变成一杯常温的冷泡茶，它从表面析出细密的水珠，下一秒便顺着杯壁滑落下来，滴在卫生纸上，浸染成更深的颜色，吴世勋这个时候才发现，自己好像又开始发呆了。

他晃了晃发昏的脑袋，抬头看到钟表上还有二十分钟才到该午睡的时间，捧着红茶吸了一大口，将耳塞重新搓成合适的大小塞进耳朵里，试图隔绝教室内其他人骚动的声音——趁这二十分钟，他可以再做几篇阅读。

然而片刻的宁静好景不长，吴世勋认真阅读了不过三行，他的同桌便大汗淋漓地从操场跑了回来，一屁股坐在自己的椅子上，唰唰唰地抽着吴世勋的纸给自己擦汗，活脱脱一个行走的蒸笼。

“哥们儿，把你的物理作业借我抄抄”

吴世勋头也没有抬，白了他一眼，告诉他不借。

“小气——”

他的同桌哼哼了一声，看到吴世勋的桌上又放了一杯红茶——这家那个红茶的奶茶店是最近才在校门口开张的，听说味道很不错，所以每天光顾的人也很多，就昨天他路过的时候，还看到隔壁班第一张艺兴也在那里排队呢。

想到张艺兴，同桌眼睛骨碌碌转了转，默默地凑近吴世勋，一副八卦的样子。

“我听说隔壁1班第一张艺兴，就很乐于助人哦”

吴世勋抬头奇怪地看了这个傻子一眼，却仿佛给了对方莫大的鼓励似的。

“你借我抄抄，我给你说说张艺兴的八卦，我才听来的，热乎着呢——我听说，他和他们班的小美女吴诗心最近走的很近，应该是在早恋…”

吴世勋脸上没有任何表情，嘟嘟囔囔说这和他有什么关系。

“嗨——早恋必然耽误学习，你可以趁这下一举超过他呀”

吴世勋翻了个大大的白眼，说着你真无聊，同时又捧起红茶吸了一口，可口的冰饮看得同桌也有些口干舌燥起来，见对方并不买自己的账，悻悻地撇了撇嘴，掏出自己的物理作业准备和难题死磕到底，他们之间沉默了约有半分钟，忽地一本物理练习册被拍在两人课桌间的三八线上，吴世勋此时在同桌眼里像个天使。

“我学习是为了自己，他考多少分，和我没关系”

吴世勋咕哝了一句，声音不知为何变得有些闷闷的，同桌感激涕零之余有些摸不着头脑，心想可能是红茶的糖放的不够，把人给苦到了吧。

02  
吴世勋从小就是“别人家的孩子”，从小学到高中都品学兼优，进入青春期以后男孩子开始蹿个儿抽条儿，他的样貌也出落得愈发玉树临风起来，走在学校哪里都招女孩子喜欢——当同龄人都在赶潮流早恋的时候，吴世勋没有这么多歪心思，他满脑子都想着三角函数，以及化学方程。

他的高中很好，是市里有名的重点，大家都说进了这所高中，便等于单脚都已经跨进了名牌大学的校门，优秀的学生不止吴世勋一个，其中总和他争夺年级第一的，就是隔壁班的张艺兴。

吴世勋自认为看起来像是老上公园小树林约架的那种人，尤其是小时候调皮从单杠上摔下来，右脸上还留着一道浅浅的疤，有时他心血来潮也会逗逗和他不熟的人，指着它说，看到没，这就是我那年约架留的纪念，当时那个刀尖儿离让我彻底毁容就差那么零点一厘米，骗得人一愣一愣，纷纷说哇勋哥你好刚啊，实际上吴世勋的生活特别的岁月静好，去公园也只是为了遛狗。

而隔壁班的第一张艺兴就不一样了，一看就是那种很正直很乖巧的好学生，刘海齐刷刷地贴在额前，一双无辜的下垂眼总喜欢bling bling地看着你，说话的时候就算不笑酒窝也会跑出来，浑身散发着软绵绵香喷喷的草莓味儿，可以说是很多人喜欢的类型，当然也是吴世勋喜欢的类型。

老师和同学总喜欢将优秀的两个人放在一起来激励还不够努力的同学，所以就算大家不在一个班，两个班的学生也听闻知晓了许多关于第一名的事情，渐渐地他们也以为总是争夺第一名的两人多多少少有些看不惯对方——俗话说得好嘛，既生瑜，何生亮，学霸之间暗戳戳的有矛盾，也是正常现象。

然而他们都不知道的是，早在高一暑假学校组织数学竞赛的时候，吴世勋就已经和张艺兴在一起了，算算日子，从第一次蜻蜓点水的亲亲到现在，也约莫有一年，两人平时在学校装得互不搭理没什么交集，实际上聊天记录黏糊着呢。

虽然知道张艺兴喜欢男孩子，但听到他和吴诗心早恋的谣言时，吴世勋还是象征性地气了那么一下下，不过看在对方给自己买了红茶的面子上，就再多喜欢他十下下吧。

03  
吴世勋本来没有把这件小事情放在心上的，依旧该听课听课，该刷题刷题，抽空把自己的独家笔记拍照发给张艺兴，摇着尾巴求表扬。

他坐在窗边，扭头就能看到过道上发生着什么，最期待的就是每天早读结束后课代表们收作业的时刻——张艺兴是隔壁班的数学课代表，每次他抱着作业去办公室的时候，都会偷偷看一眼吴世勋，冲他露出自己的酒窝，吴世勋看了心情能好上一整天。

吴世勋就像只小宠物似的坐在窗边眼巴巴地等着，以往张艺兴都是自己去办公室的，但是今天身边还跟着一个吴诗心——不是吴世勋八卦，而是因为吴诗心确实是年级上公认的漂亮，不用刻意去认识就能从旁人口中知晓她是谁。

生气。

吴世勋看着两人来回皆是有说有笑，可恶的张艺兴愣是连一个眼神都没分给自己，气的鼻子都歪了，嘴巴撅地老高——旁人或许觉得吴世勋面相冷淡，但实际上他是个内心世界十分丰富的男孩子，尤其是在谈恋爱的时候更为黏人，他脑补了种种张艺兴最后喜欢上别人然后和他渐行渐远的场景，心中又酸又涩，索性将脸埋进臂弯。

“大坏蛋，说好的考一所大学呢”

同桌倒是没有听到吴世勋气呼呼的嘟囔声，反而惊讶于吴世勋以往像个机器人似的从不犯困，今天怎么也支撑不住倒在桌子上了，他撇了撇嘴，心想这大概就是最近他每中午都要喝红茶提神的原因吧。

04  
吴世勋纠结了一个上午，上课都心不在焉的，但好在他成绩好，老师也不怎么管他，所以到吃完中午饭，他都是浑浑噩噩的，看了看自己旁边的窗台，也没有冰冰凉的柠檬红茶。

虽然两人在学校里装不认识，但实际上只要谁仔细观察，还是能发现很多猫腻的——张艺兴在午休的时候行踪总是神神秘秘的，晃着晃着就跑到了隔壁班的窗边，稍不注意便会往上放些小玩意儿，有时候是几颗棉花糖，有时候是一盒巧克力，这些天他喜欢喝门口的柠檬红茶，每次也都会多买一杯，趁着人乱放在窗台上，吴世勋再趁乱将东西拿进来，开心又激动，在聊天界面一连发好些个亲亲抱抱猫猫蹭的表情，吃了这些东西，他就是张艺兴的小猫啦。

以前也是这样的，两个班运动会时篮球赛正面交锋，吴世勋篮球打得很好，再加上又高又帅在学校里本来人气也很高，所以几乎只要他一摸到球，围观的女生都会尖叫。

混杂在一大堆女生之中，当然也有张艺兴的身影，大家都以为他是来给本班同学加油的，但其实只要仔细观察便能发现张艺兴的眼神时刻跟随着吴世勋，小粉丝似的崇拜地看着他，趁着散场人多眼杂，偷偷在靠近篮球架的位置给吴世勋放一瓶解渴的矿泉水。

每次接到张艺兴的投喂，吴世勋就开心地眯起了月牙眼，虽然不能马上当面对他表达自己的感谢和喜爱，但他相信张艺兴这么聪明，自己没说出口的话他一定懂得，所以这段类似于柏拉图式的恋爱，不知不觉已经持续了有一年之久。

吴世勋坐在窗边的老位置上焦急地等待了一会儿，仍是不见半个熟悉的人影，盛夏天气本就燥热，再遇上这等让人分心的事情，自己下笔的动作也越发毛躁起来，他的同桌又去操场打篮球了，约莫再过个十几分钟便会满头大汗的回来，吴世勋烦躁地挠了挠自己才剃得整整齐齐的寸头，趁自己还能顺利脱身之前，他要去找张艺兴问个清楚——为什么早上不看他，为什么中午不来投喂他，以及今年的数学竞赛他还准不准备去了。

他气势汹汹地走出教室，老远就看到张艺兴提着熟悉的奶茶店袋子慢悠悠朝他走来，走到后门的时候还没发现吴世勋，反倒又被从教室里钻出来的吴诗心拦了去路，被缠着问东问西。

虽然吴诗心长得漂亮，但这也不代表能随意撬别人墙角啊——吴世勋冷着一张脸走了过去，尽力忽略掉班上人朝他投来的火辣辣的八卦目光，居高临下地看着张艺兴。

“你们班数学老师叫你过去”

他想了个最正常的理由，而张艺兴似乎也真的信了，有些手足无措地提着两杯柠檬红茶，不知是该先自己拿进去还是先分一杯给吴世勋，吴诗心倒是反应快，接过来说我帮你先拿进去吧，气的吴世勋差点没背过气去，心中腹诽你谁啊你就擅作主张了。

不过眼下还有更重要的事情，张艺兴见吴世勋主动来找他说话，其实心里是有些紧张与雀跃参半的，但一听说是数学老师找，心想大概是为了数学竞赛的事情，便毫不犹豫地相信了，连吴世勋不远不近地掉在自己后面跟着走也没有任何怀疑——他总是这样，回家路上也自以为隐藏的很好的跟着自己，在岔路的时候追上来，将人按在树荫下猛亲，熟练又纯情，每每都让张艺兴浑身轻飘飘。

到数学办公室的路上也有条岔路，通往的是平日里无人的生物实验室，张艺兴不过才将脚踏上台阶，便觉身形一斜——吴世勋又追了上来，拉着他的手臂就往无人的实验室走，开门，关门，再将人抵在门后，动作一气呵成，张艺兴倒觉得有些晕乎乎的，被困在吴世勋的双臂间无法动弹，少年之间热切的呼吸萦绕在狭小的空间，让他有些神魂颠倒，红扑扑着脸，问吴世勋不是去找数学老师吗。

“我编的，是我找你”

张艺兴原本害怕数学老师见要找的人许久没来生气，现在听到是吴世勋想找自己，心里还小小的开心了一下，调皮地戳了戳吴世勋的痒痒肉，语气俏皮又可爱。

“噢——是不是想我啦？”

吴世勋承认张艺兴这样子确实想让他一口啃上去，但是有些事情还没有解决，这种事情得先放放，他有些冷淡地转过身去靠在一张桌子上，留给张艺兴一个闷闷不乐的背影。

张艺兴倒有些摸不着头脑——先前说找自己，现在问起来了却又不肯开口了，不过他这时发现生物实验室的窗帘是开着的，窗外就是操场，虽然楼层比较高，但这也并不代表这里就绝对安全不会被人看了去，所以为了保险起见，他急忙走过去，一边拉窗帘一边询问吴世勋到底怎么啦。

蓝色的窗帘被拉上，整间实验室变成了小小的方块，被巨人拿起来随意地掷入蔚蓝的湖底，实验室里还留存着淡淡的试剂味儿，张艺兴想着要不要再去前门把风扇打开，可一回头看到吴世勋垂头丧气的样子，自己就又走不动道了。

他轻快地跳跃了几步来到吴世勋面前，对方才剃过的脑袋圆溜溜的，连发旋儿都透着可爱，他轻昵又熟练地将双手轻轻搭在吴世勋的肩膀上，拉近两人之间的距离。

在吴世勋看来，张艺兴说话的声音比夏天解渴的冰镇汽水儿还要好听，一想到此刻他的手还软乎乎地放在自己的肩头，就又觉得这比冬天夜里盖的鸭绒被还要温暖，他可怜巴巴地抬起头，在蔚蓝的房间里，张艺兴看起来像只解救他于溺水的小人鱼。

“你别喜欢别人…”

05  
树上的蝉好像也突然觉得累了起来，停下了无休无止的嘶鸣，操场上挥洒热汗的少年却仍然不知疲倦，篮球拍打着光滑的地面，咚咚的声音附和着两人心跳的频率。

张艺兴对于吴世勋没头没脑的这句话感到有些不解，他不禁歪了歪头，这动作在吴世勋眼里看来像撒娇。

“啥？”

吴世勋像是个小皮球似的，泄了气。

“你早上没看我，中午也没来找我，你注意力是不是都分给吴诗心了？为什么？是我最近剪了头发变丑了吗？她考第几名？”

——好好的一个孩子，怎么说疯就疯了呢。

不过吴世勋颠三倒四说话吃醋的样子惹的张艺兴心中像灌了蜜一样的甜，他笑眯眯地捧着吴世勋的脸，双手朝中间挤，对方脸颊上的肉便嘟了起来，像只粉粉的小猪猪。

“我最近和她说话比较多是因为她也被选成数学课代表啦，老师方面有些事情我要教教她——还有，今天很热，奶茶店排队的人太多啦，我买完红茶想来找你的，谁知道你先急吼吼地送上门来了…”

吴世勋的双眼眨巴了两下，情绪似乎要高涨一些了。

“那你没那方面想法吧？和她——和她组成学习小组”

“当然没有！我只和你组成学习小组”

吴世勋含糊的咕哝了一声，这句话对他来说就算是告白了，不想让张艺兴看他害羞的脸，索性伸手揽过对方的腰，脸就埋进了他的胸前，张艺兴身上香香的，一点都没有夏天总有的粘腻，胸脯也软软的，像好睡的羽毛枕头，仔细听还能听到铿锵有力的心跳，他们就这样保持着相拥的姿势，欲望却像凸透镜下的纸箔，兀自燃烧了起来。

以前两人周末约会时，也会情不自禁地找个偏僻的角落亲亲热热，其中不乏过激的时候，张艺兴通红着脸容忍吴世勋伸进衣服揉捏他的胸脯，他知道自己的身体能够讨吴世勋欢心，当然他也喜爱这种被怜爱的感觉，但这样的欲望来的不是时候，地点也不行。

吴世勋已经贴着张艺兴的脖子亲了上来，拉开衣领亲吻锁骨，沿着脖颈的曲线向上，轻咬张艺兴的喉结之后，唇瓣在他的唇角磨蹭，取悦着他，隐忍又谨慎，他壮胆似的微微直起了身子，手却不安分地从衣摆伸了进去，有些汗湿炙热的手掌贴在微凉的胸脯上，刺激着半硬的乳尖。

张艺兴被挑弄地意乱情迷，鱼似的张开嘴微喘，要换做在平时周末两人约会时，他便更大胆一些，抬手帮吴世勋抚弄胯间的巨物，但现在是在学校，他真的很害怕突然有人闯进来，刚好撞见他和吴世勋正在做一些难以言语的事情，于是他有气无力地推了吴世勋的肩膀一把，后者已经在他的胸脯上摸了几个来回。

“小勋…该午休了，中午不休息下午没精神…”

吴世勋炽热的呼吸就在他的耳边蒸腾着，他发育完全的嗓音有些低哑，还热切地用自己鼓起来的下身撞了撞张艺兴的大腿，硬硬的，让张艺兴想起自己红着脸帮他撸动的时刻。

“我一想到你，就哪里都精神了”

吴世勋开始用自己的下身蹭起张艺兴的大腿来，隔着他们的校裤，张艺兴觉得自己都要羞死了，可是自己好像也有了些反应，现在就算是想逃回班上也不能了，不然他褶皱的衣衫以及鼓鼓囊囊的裆部一定会把大家给吓坏。

他们当然憧憬着肉体的美好，但幸好两人都是自律的人，说好了把最珍贵的一晚留到高考之后，但这并不代表之前不能抒发欲望。

张艺兴颤颤巍巍地迎合着吴世勋转过了身子，他的胸前因为吴世勋用脸贴过，再加上方才的磨蹭，已经出了一层细细的汗水，纽扣被解开，衬衣的两片布耷拉在胸前，他撑在桌前上，腰一蹋，微微丰满的胸脯便完全展露了出来，吴世勋从善如流地贴上来，手覆上去继续揉捏，鼓鼓囊囊的下身隔着两人的裤子，来回磨蹭张艺兴圆润的小屁股，有一下没一下地模拟着交合的动作，撞击着他，短短的耻毛将细腻白皙的臀瓣挠得又红又痒。

这远远不够。

张艺兴被撞得十分难耐，模拟交合的动作似乎并不能缓解两人燃烧着的欲望，他扭头看着吴世勋单手解开两人的皮带，有些粗鲁地把自己的内裤扒拉下来，带着前液的性器就插进了自己的素股之间，摩擦着娇嫩的内侧肌肤，留下湿淋淋带着一点儿腥膻的水渍，另一只手体贴的帮自己撸动着。

为了能充分享受亲密，张艺兴站直了身子往后陷入吴世勋的怀里，素股感受着吴世勋的形状，在他往前顶的时候便夹紧，皮肤被磨蹭的泛红，可能等下会红肿起来，但这都不重要，他像是急需吴世勋为自己解毒疗伤似的不断往他怀里靠，后背也出了一层汗，吴世勋的脸埋在张艺兴的颈窝里，发旋儿亮晶晶的，也蒙着细密的汗珠，两人磨蹭地起劲儿，张艺兴甚至想反手去扯吴世勋的头发，但他才剪了头，自己只能抓住齐刷刷的发茬。

实验室里充满了暧昧的喘息以及闷闷的撞击声，微风时不时试图从外面吹进来，掀起窗帘的一角，却吹不干身上的热汗，操场仍被暴晒着，打球的学生已经三三两两的回了教室，休息休息，又是一下午的苦战。

在所有人都感叹复习时光不够用的时候，张艺兴和吴世勋两人却希望时间能过的快一些，最好一夜到高考结束，这样他们就能按照计划光明正大的在一起，手牵手走在大学的校园里，和所有的小情侣一样，干着黏糊糊的事情。

吴世勋从口袋里掏出卫生纸，替两人收拾欲望发泄之后的残局，在确认没有任何疏漏之后，才依依不舍地和张艺兴出了门，他心中觉得好奇，很想问问以后张艺兴在上实验课的时候，会不会想起今天发生的事情。

“走吧——红茶还没给你呢，不过应该已经化成常温了…”

张艺兴关好了门，轻声对吴世勋说，所有的教室都黑洞洞静悄悄的，走廊上只有他们两人，不得不说，他很喜欢这种两人独处的感觉。

吴世勋笑眯眯的，说自己最爱全糖的午后红茶。

The End.


End file.
